


When You Know

by StarlightSatellite



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Reader, Bed Making, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Spooning, routines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightSatellite/pseuds/StarlightSatellite
Summary: It's a simple routine to others, but for you it feels extremely important. It just needs to be done, no matter what.Luckily, Moira understands completely.
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	When You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out, I might be autistic. Go figure. It certainly explains a lot of aspects of my life. Making the bed every night is one of my routines that I go through and feels extremely important to me. I started writing the fic out of anxiety one night like two months ago and just now finished it to get out of a writing slump. 
> 
> Something short and simple. Hope you enjoy.

Moira caught herself falling asleep again as she jolted back to some semblance of life, already feeling herself fading back into sleep once more.

She blinked away the tired feeling in her eyes, just enough to allow her to hold on a bit longer. Letting out an exhausted sigh, she looked down to see that you had already fallen asleep, head laying on her chest as you lay on top of her, softly breathing away. Watching your form slowly rise and fall underneath the pastel blue blanket that covered you both, her lips slightly curved into a soft smile.

She loved small intimate moments like this, where it was just you two alone and together, admiring the small details and features that made you, well, you.

As much as she just wanted to lay there and watch you, take in every little part of you, it was clearly time for the both of you fall asleep in a proper bed. The couch you both laid on in your living room of sorts, while certainly viable and comforting in its own right, just wasn’t the same as sleeping in an actual bed.

Plus, the last time you two slept on the couch like this, she distinctly remembered waking up in the middle of the night to you falling off her, just barely missing the coffee table as you fell face first into the ground.

As funny as it was after the moment, she really didn’t want to test her luck only to have you to fall again, God forbid actually hitting the coffee table this time.

She shook away the terrible thought of you possibly getting hurt, instead contemplating on how to wake you up somehow. Planting a small kiss on the top of your head before placing her hand on your back, Moira gently nudged you for a bit in an attempt to wake you up without disturbing too much of your sleep.

“(Y/N), it’s time to get up, _mo stór_.”

It seemed to do the trick as she felt your body shift, stirring back to the state of being awake as you looked up at her with half lidded eyes after letting out a contagious yawn.

“Hm?” You groggily spoke up, watching her mimic your yawn from just now. “Was goin’ on? Issit already time ‘ta wake up?”

She had to admit, it was cute seeing you wake up all confused and slurring your speech.

“No, my dear. Not yet.” She whispered low, placing another kiss on your head. “It’s time to go to bed.”

You let out a soft and pathetic whine as your head slowly crashed back down on her chest.

“I don’ wanna get up.”

She smiled at your childish antics, entertained as she playfully returned with, “And why is that?”

Letting out a huff of air, you simply stated the truth. “Cuz you’re too comfy…”

Moira let out a soft hum of neutrality, not truly buying into your statement but also not outright denying it either.

“I’m afraid that I’m not as comfy as our bed, however. Wouldn’t you agree?”

The silent pause that came after made her believe that you just fell back to sleep in such a short period of time. Thankfully, just as she was about to speak up again, you let out a defeated, “…I guess…but only sorta. You’re still comfy though…”

“Duly noted, my dear. Now come on, let’s get up.”

You were the first to get up, prying yourself away from Moira, resisting the urge to lay down on her again. You started making your way to the bedroom as she got up, stretching out her limbs for second before easily catching up to you with her long stride.

Stepping inside your shared bedroom, you made your way towards the queen-sized bed as Moira gently closed the door behind before making her way to the dresser on the right-hand side of the room. She leaned against it, letting out another yawn as you went to work knowing better than to disturb your “ritual” of sorts.

It did come as a surprise to her when you two slept in the same bed for the first time, years ago. She was confused a bit when you stopped her from getting in her own bed, although she was curious as to why. You told her that the bed had to be made before you two could drift off to sleep. It wasn’t too weird of a request, but Moira being her ever curious self, pushed for more information and motive behind it.

When she inquired as to why it was a requirement, you flat out told her that it just had to be made a _certain way_.

It was a habit of sorts that you found yourself doing for as long as you could remember. You stressed how you always needed to make the bed before you go to sleep, no matter the state of how tired you were at the time. It just _had_ to be made the _certain_ way that was comfortable to you. That was the thing, it always had to be done by you and you only.

You don’t know why you had to do it. You just had a very strong compulsion that wouldn’t go away until you did. Sleeping in an unmade bed made you feel anxious and uneasy. If there were times where you didn’t do it for some odd reason, you would be up the entire night out of pure, unrelenting anxiety.

You really didn’t want that to happen. The very thought of it made you cry in front of her.

Moira remembered you becoming very upset after you explained it to her. You thought you ruined your first time with her, embarrassed and afraid that she wouldn’t accept that aspect of you. So it definitely came as a surprise when Moira wrapped her arms around you, holding you tight as she tried to calm you down as best she could.

Once you were in a better state to talk, Moira explained that she didn’t mind it all and that her feelings for you hadn’t wavered. As far as she was concerned, she always put your best interest in mind. If it made you happy and comfortable, then it would do the same for her.

She loved you and all the little details that made you who you are. And she wouldn’t have you any other way.

Besides, who was she to say no to sleeping in a well-made bed every night?

Every night from then on, you would always make the bed before you two fell asleep. As your relationship progressed further and further, you eventually felt comfortable enough to allow Moira to help you. She made sure to always ask you first before stepping in to help.

Even though, more often than not, you would say yes, some nights you preferred to do it alone. She would always respect that and give you your space, something that never went unnoticed by you as you added it to the list of reasons why you loved Moira O’Deorain.

Tonight, like every other night since then, the bed was in a state of distress, comforters and blankets strewn about as the many pillows were scattered all over the place. You both had the tendency to be a bit violent while asleep as it wasn’t an uncommon sight

Moira watched as you did the first step, like you did every night before as you grabbed ahold of all of the blankets, pulling them off the bed and dumping them in a pile at your feet. Even though she had seen you go through the motions, night after night, it was always so interesting to watch the way you did things with such focus and precision while in such a tired state.

Plus, the face you made while you were focused was just adorable to her.

Once you pulled the pillows off the bed and into their own separate pile on the floor, Moira let out a soft yawn before asking, “Would you like my assistance tonight, my dear?”

You stopped what you were doing as she watched you contemplate the question for a moment before you looked back at her and nodded, “Yes, please.”

Letting out another hum of agreement, Moira knew what came next in the ritual as you both went to tend to the fitted sheet that always seemed to come off the mattress no matter how hard both of you tried to make sure it wouldn’t. Luckily, it wasn’t too bad tonight as only two corners came off. You both got one corner and took care of it easily.

Sometimes you would come over and check to see if Moira did it the way you liked, but as of late, she had a pretty good track record.

The next step was placing the pillows at the headboard. You let Moira grab her side of pillows before grabbing yours as you both went off to arrange them in your own way. You liked to sleep with two pillows for your head with one to your side while Moira preferred sleep with one and opted to use another in between her legs for her bony knees.

Since you were always the little spoon, Moira’s arm would snake under both of your pillows for better comfort for the both of you.

The final step involved laying the blankets and comforter in the specific order you preferred. You both took opposite sides of the blankets as you first laid down the patterned poly ester blanket, followed by the blue virgin argyle and finally the black comforter on top. In between laying each blanket down, you would smooth out the different ripples and raises before placing the next one on top of it.

You gave one more examination of the bed to make sure everything was to your liking before letting Moira know that you were done. After stripping down to appropriate sleep wear, you two climbed into bed to get situated with Moira placing the pillow between her legs and you testing your head against the pillows. After everything seemed ok, you backed into Moira’s warm body as you let her arm pull you closer.

She placed another kiss on your head before quietly whispering, “Good night, (y/n).”

“Good night.” You yawned out as you let your eyelids fall close. “Sleep well.”

“You too.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too, my dear. Every part of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @starlightocelot on tumblr and/or Twitter for more reasons about why I love Moira. Number 5 will shock you.
> 
> Stay safe.


End file.
